Such A Breakable Thread
by IHeartTreeHill3
Summary: {{Takes place senior year through the future}} Brooke and Lucas had grown apart after all their drama but, Brooke brings them back together when she tells Lucas something that affects both their lives. MAJOR brucas! and you get to vote on the other couple
1. Default Chapter

Brooke grabbed her math book out of her locker and slammed it shut; she walked out of school alone. She was deep in thought when she noticed the wind catch a paper out of someone's hand and carry it towards her. She snapped out of her thoughts and reached up for the flier,

**Party at Peyton's**

**Friday night 8-? Bring your own Beer**

Brooke laughed at it, "what a joke" she thought...I wasn't even invited to my best friend's party?! Brooke grabbed her cell phone out of her purse, tossing her books and jacket into the back seat of her car. She pressed the speed dial button number 1 and listened for Peyton to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyt, it's Brooke...what's up?"

"Oh nothing, you?"

"Um, I was just wondering what you were doing Friday night? Any plans?"

"Uhh I think I'm going to stay home and watch movies with my dad, he's coming home from a business trip on Thursday so, I'd like to spend some time with him while he's home, I never know when he'll be leaving next you know?"

Brooke frowned in her rearview mirror, her best friend was lying point blank to her, she felt her heart sink in her chest and there was a long silence.

"Uh...yeah I understand, I'm probably just going to stay home anyways too...not feeling too well"

"Morning sickness starting to get to ya?"

"Um yeah, that must be it...i'll talk to you later"

Brooke hung up and threw her phone into the backseat along with the rest of her stuff, speeding out of the parking lot...she was already late for her doctor's appointment.

Brooke sat in the waiting room of the Tree Hill women's clinic. Tapping her foot on the ground, she flipped through the 5-month old People magazine fast. She glanced at her watch...3:34, she told him to be here at 3:30...he promised he'd be here, what's taking him so long?!

"Ms. Davis...Dr. Jones will see you now"

Brooke grabbed her purse and coat, glanced back behind her before leaving, no sign of him anywhere. She followed the nurse back to the room and climbed up on the bed.

"Good Afternoon Brooke, how have you been since the last time you were in?"

"Well, since the news has spread around school...my best friend has brushed me off, the guy who got me in this situation stood me up for my first doctor's appointment and I've got some pretty strange looks."

"Well, I'm sure things will improve but, how are you feeling?"

"Uh just morning sickness, other than that I've been pretty good"

The door of the exam room swung open making Brooke jump.

"oh...look who decided to show up"

"I'm so sorry Brooke, i got caught up at home with something"

Brooke gave him an evil glare

"Sure you did"

"Cheery...I swear, I wouldn't stand you up...not with something this important...we'll talk about it later."

"Don't call me cheery, my name is Brooke"

Brooke was heartbroken, mad and having a major mood swing.

"Well, Brooke and Lucas...all differences aside, it seems your baby is doing well, would you like to schedule your next appointment for a few weeks?"

Brooke was in no mood to talk or be "cheery"

"sure"

A/N: This is just the start of everything that happens, sorry the beginning is so slow but, I promise that this will get much, much better. I have so many ideas for this fic but, it's going to take a few chapters to get it going. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll try and update as much as possible. I know a lot of fics start off with Brooke being pregnant since that whole scare on the show...but, this one will be different, just keep reading! Thanks!

Madison


	2. chapter 2

Brooke walked into her house slamming the door behind her

"Brooke just give me a chance to explain"

"I knew letting you back into my life was going to be a mistake, this is the second time you've let me down since this whole thing...and just for the record we are not dating"

Lucas stood staring down at his feet and he mumbled "My mom has leukemia; I was at her doctor's appointment with her."

Brooke froze in her spot, she couldn't even get out an "i'm sorry"; she followed Lucas' lead and stared at the ground. Slowly she moved toward him and rested her hand on his arm.

"Luke..."

"it's not your fault; you didn't know...I promise I won't let you down like that ever again"

"You should have just told me"

"I know but, I was scared...I kept hoping that it wasn't true"

Brooke grabbed her coat from the ground where she had thrown it and pick up her car keys

She gestured towards the door, pulling Lucas' arm

"come on...let's go"

Lucas had no idea where Brooke was taking him but , he knew Brooke and her heart; he knew she'd take him somewhere that would make him forget everything.

Brooke walked next to Lucas down the street eating her strawberry cheesecake ice cream, she grabbed a bench outside the book store and sat down.

"Now I know if I was tutor girl, I would have taken you to some hill out in the middle of nowhere for you to contemplate your feelings but, ice cream is so much better...plus, I had a huge craving for it!"

Brooke giggled and gave him her cheery smile

Lucas couldn't help but laugh because everything she said was probably true.

Brooke put on her serious face and asked quietly "so what about the café?"

Lucas' smile fell and his heart sank "she's probably going to have to sell it; she can't take care of it on her own"

Jumping up from the bench, Brooke smiled

"I'll take over the café"

Lucas laughed at her idea "Brooke are you crazy?, what about school and you're five months pregnant! How are you going to run a café on your own?...do you even cook?"

"Tutor girl will help me!, she can be my business partner"

"Business partner? Brooke you're a senior do you honestly think you can run a whole restaurant by yourself for who knows how long?"

"Deb will help too and I'll be there all the time, Deb knows the way things run there and Jake and Haley can keep their jobs, it'll be fun! Pleeeeeeeeeease Lucas, let me do it for you mom, it's the least I can do"

With the risk of her continuing to beg Lucas just agreed with Brooke

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Lucas shook his head and laughed..."we'll see how long that lasts"

Next chapter:: Lucas tells Karen that Brooke wants to take over the café, Brooke recruits some help and more...

Thanks for reading guys! Please review!!


	3. chapter 3

"Absolutely not, there is no way Brooke Davis or anyone else for that matter is going to run my café, look at the sign out there Lucas...it says Karen's Café, I'm Karen no one else!"

"Mom please, give it a rest...and try to look at the positive side of this, Brooke just wants to help and be realistic here, you can't run this café by yourself especially not now"

Karen buried her head in her hands and cried because she realized that everything Lucas was saying was true. A million thoughts were running through her head and each new idea brought on more tears, She was losing her café, she was going to have to stay at the hospital, her son was having a baby at only 17 and she had a fatal disease...everything had taken a turn for the worse and she had no idea how to fix it all.

Lucas hugged his mom tightly, he could feel her back moving up and down as she sobbed into his shoulder. She had always been his shoulder to cry on, the one to support him and now he had to be strong for her when he wanted to break down and cry with her so badly.

Karen pulled away and wiped the tears from her face with the kitchen towel she'd been carrying around the café with her.

"Ok Luke, tell Brooke that I'll need her to come by tomorrow after school so I can show her around and how to do things"

A small smile creeped across Lucas' face "thanks mom, I know Brooke's not your favorite person and frankly, her and I aren't on the best terms yet either but, this will be good mom...for you and plus what would Tree Hill be without your café?"

Karen let out a small laugh, her heart swelled with pride for her café and angst that she had to hand it over...it was all so bittersweet to her.

"I'll go tell Brooke"

Lucas hugged Karen and left the café, when he got to Brooke's house, he found her outside at the mailbox.

"Mailman bring you anything good today?"

"The latest issue of cosmopolitan" Brooke giggled but, she quickly wiped the smile off her face...she loved how she could be herself with Lucas but, there was still that small piece of her that didn't completely trust him yet and wasn't ready to fully open up the way she had when they were dating.

"I talked to my mom today, she wants you down at the café tomorrow after school to show you around and to talk things over"

Brooke nodded "ok, I mentioned it to tutor girl today and she's happy to help, same with jake"

"Great, plus you always know where to find me"

"Yeah but, you should really be with your mom right now, no one expects you to be there 24/7 working your butt off"

"I know but, it takes me mind off things, life's kind of surreal at the moment...good things and bad things are mixing themselves together and I don't know how to process it all, how to feel"

Brooke sat down on the porch swing and Lucas followed her

"I know what you mean"

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and held it in his, Brooke looked down and eyed it...her hand look small and inferior inside his but, she felt safe and warm with just that one small attachment to him. Her heart did flips and her stomach had butterflies, shivers went down her spine and she stood up.

"I should go in... I'm not feeling well"

Lucas' heart fell...just when he thought he'd finally broken past her barrier that she'd built against him, she built the wall right back up.

"Ok" Lucas nodded and he got in his truck and drove off and Brooke watched him from the living room window, her head told her she did the right thing and her heart told her otherwise.

Please review! The more reviews the more I like to write! ;)

Madison


	4. chapter 4

Hey Guys! So Sorry I haven't updated in a while, the schoolwork just seemed to be piling on the last couple of weeks, but I've finally got a moment from it all this weekend, and our Thanksgiving break is coming up and then Christmas Break soon after so, look for lots of updates coming up, I promise to try and make this one as long as I can because, I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for reading guys, and as always I highly appreciate the reviews!!! ï

"Ok, so two coffees, a chocolate doughnut, and a brownie, will that be all"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll bring it right out"

Brooke whirled around from the table she was serving at Karen's Café, she poured the steaming coffee into the cups and brought it back out to the customers. The bells on the door rang signaling a new customer coming in.

"Hi welcome to Karrrr" Brooke stopped mid-sentence when she saw who it was, she let a small smile creep across her face as she rung her hands on the towel she was holding.

"Hi Lucas"

She walked behind the counter and started straightening things up

"Can I get you anything"

"Ahh just a cup of coffee would be good"

"Right away sir" Brooke giggled

"Sir?" Lucas laughed at Brooke's formalness

She handed him the cup with a spoon, and sugar

"I'm just trying to be nice to the customers"

"Brooke, we're having a baby together and you're running my mother's café for her, I don't consider my self a customer, or someone you need to call Sir"

"I don't anything anymore Lucas"

Brooke put her head down, and walked back around the counter to go serve some customers who just walked in. When she was done getting them their food, she returned to her spot by Lucas.

"Talk to me Cheery...if there's something on your mind, I want to know"

"I've just been thinking about stuff lately, and like you said how you're not someone I need to call Sir...what do I call you?"

"Lucas...that would be my name" Lucas laughed

"No, I know what you're name is"

"That's a big improvement, considering you don't know the name of half the other guys you've slept with"

"LUCAS!"

"I'm kidding Brookie" Lucas said playfully nudging her

"I mean...what are we Luke!"

Lucas looked down at his cup, and stirred his coffee which was now cold

"I don't know either Brooke, but don't worry we'll figure it out over time"

"Hey guys!" Haley came in and gave Lucas a hug

Brooke smiled "Thank God you're here Tutorgirl, I'm in desperate need of a break!"

"Sure thing Brooke, I've got this shift handled, you go home and get some rest"

"Thanks Hales"

Brooke laughed as she hung up her apron

"Who knew I'd do so much work in one day"

"Come on Cheery, I'll take you home"

Brooke and Lucas hopped in his truck, and started off towards her house. The drove down Main Street in downtown Tree Hill, the street lights were on, some snow started to fall on the windshield.

"How's your mom?" Brooke questioned, she spoke low, and in a whisper almost afraid to ask him.

"She's doing well; I'm actually going to go see her tonight"

Brooke turned towards Lucas

"Could I go with you?"

Lucas stared into her eyes for a long time, surprised by her question.

"Of course you can" he nodded "I'd like the company"

Instead of taking Brooke home, Lucas turned right onto the freeway, and headed towards Tree Hill Hospital.

The receptionist at the front desk took one look at Lucas with Brooke, and pointed her finger down the hall, "The women's clinic is down the hall"

"Actually, we're here to visit someone, Karen Roe in room 220" Lucas stated

"Oh sorry, um straight up the elevator" the nurse answered

Lucas nodded his head "Thank You"

The ride up the elevator was quiet and still, Brooke stood in the corner, while Lucas watched each floor button light up as they passed it. The silence soon became too uncomfortable, and Brooke had to break it.

"Um...so, thought of any baby names?"

Lucas smiled at her attempt to start a conversation, thought it was a very plausible conversation, and a decision they were going to make very soon. A part of him was glad she asked, that she cared if he had any ideas.

"Um, I've got a few in my head, I like Elizabeth, and Samantha for girls, and Blake and Ryan for boys...just some ideas though"

Brooke nodded her head, and smiled "I like those, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I thought you would know, isn't there some kind of maternal instinct you have that's telling you what it is"

Brooke laughed at his corny attempt at a joke

"No, I don't know what it is either"

The elevator dinged when they reached their floor, and they got off. Lucas picked Brooke's hand in his as they walked towards Karen's room. Just the feeling of his hand in her's sent a shiver down Brooke's spine. She still loved him, and she knew it all along. When they reached Karen's room, Lucas propped the door open, so they could peek in. Karen was sleeping, she looked so fragile and delicate, nothing like the hard-working Karen that Brooke knew at the café.

"I'm going to go check out the gift shop, see if I can find something for her, ill be right back, are you ok here by yourself?" Brooke asked, tightening her grip on Lucas' hand.

"Yeah, I'm ok...go ahead"

Lucas smiled at her as she walked down the hall

"She's so beautiful" he thought to himself

A/N: Hope it's long enough for you guys, another update will be coming up soon with more DRAMA!!! This update was really focused on Brucas, and them trying to develop their relationship together again. The next one will have more drama, and more couples! **Please REVIEW and in your review tell me if you want Brucas to have a boy or girl, and what other couples you would like to see in this story Example: Jeyton, Naley, Dan/Deb etc....any couples are possible, so give me your ideas!!! **Thanks so much for reading guys, and remember the more you review, the more I want to keep writing!!! ï


	5. chapter 5

"Excuse me, are you Lucas Scott?"

Lucas turned around from his mother's bed side

"Yes, that's me"

"I'm Doctor Smith, it's nice to meet you…we have some updates on your mother's condition, could you follow me down the hall to my office so, we can discuss the matter"

Lucas nodded, he turned back to his mom and squeezed her hand, he knew she was asleep and couldn't hear him but, he whispered "I'll be right back" to her anyway, and then followed the doctor down the hall. When they got to Doctor Smith's office, Lucas looked around at the leather chairs, the bookshelves stacked from floor to ceiling, and the Princeton Degrees on the wall behind the desk. Then, he looked across the desk at the doctor, he had dark hair and was short, he looked young, maybe a few years older than Lucas.

"We started Mrs. Roe out on a new treatment last week, and we've been monitoring her closely since, we ran several tests today, and I'm very pleased to tell you Lucas that your mother's condition is looking up, at this rate she could be one of the best recovery cases I've ever seen."

A wide smile spread across Lucas face, he couldn't help but be happy at the news.

"Now, obviously this is a process, and we'll continue to monitor her, but I think it's very safe to say that you're mother is strong enough to pull through this. She's sleeping right now because of all the medicines we've been giving her, I would like it Lucas if you went home, and got some rest of your own, I know this hasn't been easy for your family, but you should go home and take a load of your shoulders because, we're looking at a healthy Mrs. Roe soon."

"Thank you very much Doctor Smith"

Lucas shook the doctor's hand, and went back to grab his coat from his mom's room.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

Brooke turned around holding some flowers that she'd bought for Karen

"Peyton…"

It had been a while since Brooke and Peyton had talked, they mentioned a simple "hi" to each other in passing lately, but they weren't the same best friends they'd always been since Brooke found out she was pregnant with Lucas' baby and Peyton wasn't exactly happy about the situation.

"How are you Bessst...Peyton"

Brooke couldn't bring her self to call Peyton by her "best friend" nickname that she had for her. Was Peyton really her best friend? If she was, wouldn't she have stuck by her side, even if Brooke and Lucas were together? Peyton nodded her head towards her, and held up the gift bag in her hand.

"I'm good Brooke, I just came to drop off a little gift for Karen"

"That's nice of you Peyt"

"Who are the flowers for?"

"Oh, I um I'm here with Lucas, and Karen's room seemed so gloomy I just thought I'd pick something up with some color in it for her"

"Ok, well I'm going to head out"

Peyton pointed out of the gift shop, the tension between them was still there, and no matter how much Peyton wanted it gone, she couldn't rid herself of the anger she had for Brooke, and every time she was around her, she was reminded that Lucas was Brooke's and not hers. Brooke nodded in agreement, and turned away from Peyton, walking back to find Lucas.

Brooke opened the door quietly to Karen's room, trying her best not to wake her and she peeked her head inside.

"Hey Broody, how is she?"

Lucas took Brooke's hand, and led her over to where he was standing by Karen.

"These are for your mom"

"Thanks Brooke, roses are her favorite, I'm sure she'll love them"

Lucas told Brooke what the doctor had said about Karen getting better as he put the flowers in a vase, and placed them next to her bed.

"Come on Cheery, let's go see how Haley's holding the fort down at the café, and we can pick up some dinner while we're there"

Brooke nodded her head "yes", and they left Karen's room. They walked down the hallway, and Lucas pressed the button for the elevator.

Lucas turned to Brooke and said "I think I've finally figured out how I feel about some things"

The elevator doors opened and they stepped on

"Oh yeah," Brooke questioned "How do you feel?"

Just before the doors closed, Peyton walked by and spotted them in the elevator, just as Lucas leaned down and kissed Brooke.

Peyton stood on the other side of the elevator shocked at the picture she'd just seen. Filled with anger and rage, she continued down the hallway to Karen's room. She opened the door quietly, and snuck in. Once inside, she noticed Karen sleeping and smiled to herself, it was the perfect time to get her revenge, Lucas' one weak spot that she knew of…his mom. She noticed a bottle of pills on the tray next to Karen's bed, she took them in her hand, reading the label she noticed the warning on it: do not take more than 4 of these a day: She smiled, and walked around to the other side of the room where she shut the blinds, and the room grew dark…too dark, Peyton couldn't see a thing. When she went around to the other side of the room to turn the light on, she felt another hand, a cold hand touch hers.

"Hey tutorgirl, Lucas and I are back…is the booth in the back free?"

"Yeah Brooke, it's open for the two of you"

"Great"

Brooke smiled and pulled Lucas towards the back of the café"

When they sat down, Lucas took Brooke's hands in his from across the table.

"Lucas, you don't know how happy I am that you feel the same way I do. I still loved you, even after the whole thing with you and Peyton, and it made me upset to know that we were going to have a baby together, and you didn't even care about me"

Brooke started to let tears fall down her cheek, and Lucas brushed them away.

"Well, you never have to worry about that, because I do care about you"

Lucas lifted her hand, and kissed it then, brushed a piece of hair of her face that had fallen in front of her eyes.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, please keep reviewing too…I think I know what I want Brooke and Lucas to have, a boy or girl, but keep posting any name ideas you have! Also review with couples that you want to see!!! Remember…any couples are possible!


	6. chapter 6

"I must be dreaming or something right?"

"Why do you say that Cheery?"

"Because my wish came true…" Brooke smiled

"Oh really? What was your wish beautiful?"

"To wake up next to my prince charming"

Lucas looked around his bedroom "He must be feeding his white horse outside, because I don't see Prince Charming anywhere around here"

Brooke laughed and pulled Lucas into a kiss, when they pulled away she giggled

"No, actually I think Brad Pitt said he had to fly back to L.A., something about his wife, Jennifer Aniston getting mad that he was here with me" She giggled, and grinned one of her famous Brooke Davis dimple smiles.

"I love you Brooke you know that"

"I love Brad" she smirked and turned over in the bed, facing away from Lucas

Lucas reached over and started tickling her and Brooke's laugh made him smile

"Ok, ok I love you too" she laughed

"That's what I thought"

Brooke turned back over to face Lucas and she smiled

Her eyes lit up "I just got the best idea"

"Anything you want babe"

"Let's go shooooppiingg" Brooke cheered

Lucas buried his head in his pillow

"Anything BUT shopping Brooke plllease"

Brooke jumped out of the bed they shared last night and ran to throw on her jeans that we're laying on the floor from yesterday, she went to Lucas' closet and pulled out a gray t-shirt that said Raven's Basketball on the front, with Scott and the number 3 on the back. She pulled in over her head, and then pranced into the bathroom to pull herself together. Lucas laid in his bed all the while watching her, he pulled the covers off himself revealing his toned body, his boxers and t-shirt pajamas were barely keeping him warm. He went into the bathroom, and leaned down and kissed Brooke's neck, he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back to bed.

"As tempting as that is Scott, I really want to go shopping!"

"Ok, we'll go...i'll go get dressed"

"Too bad it's no shirt, no shoes, no service, because I like you better in that" Brooke giggled, she stood up on her tip toes to kiss Lucas.

Lucas pulled away from the kiss

"I thought you wanted to go shopping"

"Or we could just stay in for the day" Brooke smiled

"No…I'm already out of bed…we're going shopping"

"Hmm works every time" Brooke giggled "I'll be waiting in the kitchen"

Lucas and Brooke aimlessly walked the aisles of Target hand in hand.

"Ohhh baby clothes Luke!" Brooke cooed "Look how cute!"

"Uh-huh" Lucas nodded, he was busy looking at an ESPN magazine he'd picked up when Brooke threw a year's worth of magazines into the cart, she had everything from Cosmopolitan to FIT Pregnancy.

"Oh look at this one with the matching bow…and the little pink socks, ah our baby is going to go shopping with me all the time and be a cheerleader, and wear the most stylish clothes out, I mean no offence or anything, but if it was Tutor Wife having a baby, the kid would be wearing cardigans and turtlenecks" Brooke shook her head at the thought then moved on to the neck outfit she saw.

"I don't think so Brooke, this baby is going to be a basketball player, I mean look who the baby's father is"

"I didn't know that the Mouth was good at basketball? You think the baby is going to get his genes?"

"Brooke stop, that's not even a funny thought…you and Mouth?, he's my friend"

Brooke smiled, she got close to Lucas and put her hand on his chest

"Are you jealous Broody? You mean I didn't tell you, yeah we're going to have joint custody with him, you're just the financial provider"

"haha Cheery, I don't know why you would pick me for the financial provider, I don't have any money"

"You have more than me" Brooke laughed

"Maybe I should think about getting a job" Lucas stated as he looked at all the stuff Brooke has thrown into the basket when he wasn't looking

"Please Luke, we'll live off my parents"

"Brooke, we can't do that…what happens when they go bankrupt from supporting us"

"Lucas…they've had me around for almost seventeen years now…if they haven't gone bankrupt yet, they aren't going to"

"Still though, we're going to need jobs eventually…and like, what about college?"

"Can we finish our senior year first baby?"

Lucas kissed Brooke

"Sure, sorry to start worrying about all that stuff now"

"You're worried?" Brooke smirked looking at Lucas as she pointed to her stomach "I think this might be twins…talk about worried"

"That's not funny Brooke, don't even joke like that…one's good for now"

"I'm serious Luke, what if we we're having twins"

"Do you know something I don't know" Lucas questioned

"No, I'm just saying…wouldn't it be cool…we'd have like our own Mary-Kate and Ashley!...we could name them Maggie-Katherine and Abby!"

"I don't think so" Lucas shook his head

"Oh Lucas look! Chocolate…can I get some please!"

Brooke raced over to the candy aisle and grabbed a Hershey's bar. Lucas took the candy from her.

"I'm not enough eye candy for you?" he laughed

"Please…gag me with a spoon" Brooke laughed as she grabbed the candy back from him.

"How about some fruit Brooke…it's good for the baby"

"No Lucas…chocolate is much better for her"

"Her? How do you know it's a girl because, if it's a boy and you call him a her for nine months, he might be messed up in the head, and I don't want a boy who thinks he's a girl because of you"

"I know it's a girl because, I'm Brooke the great, and I know all"

"Well if you know all, then tell me what I'm about to do next"

"You're going to kiss me, and you're going to love it" she smiled

"Sounds good to me" he smiled

A/N: thanks for reading! Review!


	7. chapter 7

Peyton felt the cold hand on hers and she jumped in fear, she hadn't expected that anyone else was in the room with her. Her immediate reaction was that Lucas had come back, and would find her in there. She started to freak out, if Lucas found her there he would know her plan, and would never take her back. Peyton let out a scream just as the lights were flicked back on.

"Excuse me miss…what are you doing in Ms. Roe's room"

"Uh, are you her doctor sir?"

"Yes I am, now will you answer the question Miss"

"Uh…uh…uh…I was here visiting, and the power went out"

"Mam, the power has not gone out here, what are these in your hand here?"

"I don't know, I found them"

"This is Ms. Roe's medication; this isn't supposed to be in the hands of anyone except the staff…I'm going to have to ask you to come with me miss"

"Why? You can't make me go anywhere with you"

"Actually, you are in possession of medication that is not authorized to be handled by anyone except certified staff, and I have reason to believe that you were here do some sort of harm so, if you'll please just follow me for questioning then we can get this settled"

"No" Peyton yelled and tried to push past the man. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her out into the hallway with him. He took her down to the security desk, and explained the story to the security guards; he pulled a chair up for Peyton, and left her to return to his work. Peyton looked up at the security guards and laughed.

"Please, what are you guys going to do? You're hospital security, you can't keep me here" Peyton stood up in her chair to walk out, and one of the security guards stopped her. She turned around and hit the guard knocking over the chair.

"John, get the Tree Hill Police on the phone" one of the guards called to the other.

"Great, you guys are going to make me spend the night in jail, why I didn't do anything" Peyton screamed.

"You won't have to spend the night in jail, if you can get someone to come bail you out" the guard laughed.

"Bail me out? What is this…Tree Hill's version of C.O.P.S? What are you going to charge me with; you have no reason to put me in jail"

"You assaulted a security guard, that's a fine of $500 or the night jail"

The police showed up to the hospital and took Peyton down to the station.

"Well Ms. Davis, you're about six months along, and your baby is looking very healthy. If you could fill out this form for me, it's for the records for when you go in to have the baby. Here's the form and a pen, if you and your husband will just fill this out, and then you're free to go"

Brooke smiled at Lucas "Ok, but he's not my husband"

"Oh, by the way you two look at each other, I would have thought you were married, you seem very much in love"

Brooke giggled and smiled at Lucas, her heart swelled with happiness. She took the form and filled it out, and then returned it to the folder that was labeled "Baby Davis-Scott". She picked up the marker lying next to the folder and crossed out "Davis" so the folder read "Baby Scott". Lucas smiled at her and then grabbed her hand. They left the office together, walking out hand in hand.

"I've got to go run something over to Nathan and Haley's; you want to come with me baby?"

"Of course Broody, I don't have anything else to do, but I have to be home by 5:00, Ashton Kutcher and I are going out to dinner" she giggled

"Funny" Lucas grinned "Well, if you have to be home that early then I guess you just shouldn't go"

"I'm kidding Broody"

Lucas cell phone rang

"Hello"

"Is this Lucas Scott?"

"Yes"

"This is Doctor Smith from Tree Hill Hospital, your mother's condition is improving greatly, and I just wanted to call and let you know that we should be able to release her soon"

"That's great, thanks you very much for calling"

"Lucas! The baby kicked…your baby kicked my tummy" Brooke giggled.

"**Our** baby" Lucas corrected her with a huge smile on.

"I know…I just wanted to hear you say it" Brooke smiled, wrapping her arms around Lucas' waist as he hugged her tighter.

"What do you think about the name Brielle if it's a girl?"

"That's a different name…where did you hear that?"

"I heard it on a commercial today" Brooke laughed "We could call her Ellie for short"

"Oh I know why you want to name the baby Brielle, because it's close to Brooke" he laughed.

"You know me too well" Brooke laughed "Actually though, I was thinking Brielle Lauren, and then the baby could have both our initials B & L"

"And what if it's a boy" Lucas asked

"Baden Lucas or Brayden Lucas"

"Those are very original names Brooke"

"Well our baby is original, I mean how many kids have kids when they're sixteen…not many, so our baby should have a special name"

"I agree with you 100 Brooke" Lucas smiled and kissed the top of her head "I love those names"

"The baby will have B&L, but they'll be a Scott like you, and I'll be Davis" Brooke looked down

"Brooke come here" Lucas pulled her over to a park bench. Brooke sat on Lucas' lap and he took her hand in his. "Brooke Davis…I love you and this baby more than anything in this world, and there's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you, as a Scott. Will you please marry me, and be Brooke Scott?" Lucas took a ring box out of his jacket and opened it for Brooke to see.

"Lucas Scott…how did you…when did you…" Brooke began to cry tears of joy

"I've been carrying this around with me for weeks waiting for the perfect moment to ask you, and I don't want to waste another minute without you being mine"

"The baby just kicked" Brooke laughed "I think that means I should say 'yes'" she smiled "Yes Lucas Scott…I'll marry you, and I love you more than anything too!"

Brooke and Lucas stood up and hugged, Lucas lifted her face to his and pulled her into the most passionate, and love filled kiss Brooke had ever been given.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review!


	8. Author's Note & Spoilers!

Hey Guys! Just an Author's Note…I wanted to thank you guys for reading and for reviewing! I love writing so much, and it makes me want to continue with the story when you guys review, plus you guys give me ideas for what you want to see happen in the fanfic. I'm pretty sure I already know what I'm going to have the baby be, and I'm back and forth between a couple of different names, so keep the name suggestions coming! Also, in your reviews let me know if you want Naley together, or Peyton & Nathan, or Jeyton…do you want Deb & Dan to be divorced or together, because I don't care either way on these couples, and I want them to be what you guys like! I'm trying to write longer chapters each time, and also trying to write them closer together.

**Chadsgirl-** don't worry about Peyton being a bad person, she's going through a rough patch right now because her and Lucas were together and then all of a sudden she was dumped because Lucas realized his true feelings for Brooke, and then Brooke found out she was pregnant. I don't know about you guys, but I think I'd be mad too. lol she'll come out of it eventually, and accept Brucas as a couple. Also, the story does need **some** drama, so I threw her storyline in there!

**Tardychick06-** haha i liked the thought of Brucas married if they had a baby together, and I wanted Lucas to show Brooke how much he loved her truly, but they won't get married for a little while, the engagement will be longer because they're so young, but I'm glad you like the idea of them getting married!

**l-a-c- 18-** I'm glad you like the Brucas moments…this fanfic is mostly centered around them that's why I haven't really mentioned the other couples yet. Peyton will be in jail for a little, until someone comes to rescue her! Hmm maybe her knight in shinning armor? lol and Lucas will find out what she tried to do…how will that affect the way he feels about her…will he be mad at her, OR will he feel sorry and pity for her and think it's his fault because he dumped her?

Thanks everyone for reviewing! The next chapter will be up soon!

Spoilers:

**Lucas gets a call from Dr. Smith and hears all about the Peyton incident **

**Brooke gets a VERY unexpected guest at the café while she's working**

**Someone wants to take the baby…before it's even born?!**

**Lucas finds him face to face with Peyton, while she's behind bars**

**Peyton is bailed out by her knight in shinning armor**

I think that's enough spoilers to hold you guys over until I get a chance to post again! Keep Reading & Reviewing! Thanks -Madison


	9. chapter 8

"Lucas! I'm so glad you came...I knew you would"

"Save it Peyton, I really don't want to hear your story"

"Is that the way you talk to your one true love Lucas Scott?!"

Lucas stopped in his tracks and stared Peyton in the eye

"Excuse me?"

"I know you came because you love me, and you regret leaving me for Brooke with all your heart, and if she wasn't such a slut and didn't get pregnant with someone else's baby that she claims is yours then you and I would still be together"

"Peyton, are you even hearing yourself? You just completely manipulated me, and put my mother's life in jeopardy! You were trying to kill my mother and take advantage of her, knowing how much it would upset me. How could I ever love someone who would do such an awful thing?"

"Then tell me, why are you here to bail me out of jail, and Brooke is home…alone?"

"I came because, the police called me and I felt bad for you, because you have no one else who would come to bail you out…you Peyton, are the one who is alone"

Lucas meant every word he was telling Peyton, and she could see that in his eyes, but she tried her best to ignore the fire burning in his blue eyes that she loved so much, and she told herself that deep down he was still madly in love with her.

"You know what Peyton, you can stay behind those bars for a little longer, obviously you are delusional or something, and could use the time to think, come to terms with yourself, and maybe some other sorry loser will come to bail your ass out of her…but, it isn't going to be me, because unlike you, I have people I love that I need to get home too"

"Hi, welcome to Karen's Café, what can I get you today?"

Brooke cheerfully greeted the woman who sat down at the counter at the café.

"Um, I just have a turkey sandwich and a diet coke"

"Ok, coming right up"

Brooke brought the woman's food back out to her, and noticed her staring at her stomach. Self consciously, Brooke held the towel in front of her, covering her stomach.

"I couldn't help but notice sweetheart, that you seem very young, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, a senior in high school"

"Yes, you are very young, you have so much of your life ahead of you to live yet, and so much to experience, you don't want a baby to drag you down"

"Excuse me?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you're pregnant…at such a young age, do you know hoe much caring for and time a baby needs?"

"Yes, I don't understand what you're getting at"

"I'm Susan, from Charleston…and I would love to adopt your baby and raise it in my home with the rest of my children"

Brooke's eyes grew wide, and she shook her head at the woman

"I don't think so, my fiancé and I will be just fine raising the baby on our own"

"Your fiancé, well you're clearly too young to be getting married…and even younger to be raising a child. Babies need lots of love and care"

"Just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean that I don't know how to love or care for a baby"

"Please darling, I have seven children at home…another would be no problem, if that's what you're worried about. Let me take the baby into my home, it would really be in the best interest of both of you"

Brooke grabbed her keys and her coat and began to walk out of the restaurant

"Really miss, I've got it handled, the baby will be fine with Lucas and I"

The woman stood up and watched Brooke walk out of the restaurant and get in her car.

"I would love to have an eighth little child running around our house" she mumbled to herself.


End file.
